


Apple Pie Life

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Sam x Reader<br/>Prompt: Birthday<br/>Word Count: 3,246<br/>Notes: Kind of sad, angsty, scary, and smutty. I hope you like it. AU-ish. This is my submission to @spectaculacular-sammy’s birthday challenge. Happy birthday, hun. Hope you have an awesome one. Mwah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Life

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/146838709056/apple-pie-life)

 

You stretched out on your large queen bed looking over at Sam. You kissed him on the check. You loved lazy mornings like this but Sam had work to go to.

 

“Wake up sleepy head. You’re going to be late.”

 

Sam woke up suddenly sitting up in the bed. He looked over at you taking in your features closely.

 

“Honey, are you okay? Come on, you’re going to be late. Jump into the shower. I’ll pick your clothes out for you.”

 

“Ok. Thank you ….”

 

“Really, Sam wow? You forgot my name? It’s Y/N silly head.”

 

“Oh course sorry ….”

 

“I really should have cut you off sooner but it was a birthday party your colleagues put together. I didn’t really want to embarrass you. You have to be better by tonight though when we celebrate your birthday ourselves. I’ll make you extra strong coffee. “

 

You rip the covers off him and practically shove him into the shower.

 

“If you’re still feeling a little off, I can drive you to work.”

 

“Suuure yeah. That would be great. Thanks.”

 

“No problem honey.”

 

You rifle through Sam’s closet to find just the right outfit for work. You settle on your favorite suit. You don’t bother knocking; you just walk right in to the bathroom and look hungrily at Sam’s naked form. Sam looks uncomfortable.

 

“Honey I’ve seen that before. I had that inside me. No need to be shy.”

 

_Did Sam just blush? Huh weird._

 

You hang the clothes on the hook in the bathroom and leave seeing as you’re making him nervous for some reason. You walk to the kitchen and quickly make him lunch and pour fresh coffee in his favorite thermos. It had Sam’s name on big red letters: Sam Winchester. With his logo below also in red: Saving people one case at a time.

 

Sam awkwardly went into the kitchen feeling a bit uncomfortable but tabling it and choosing to thank you for the food and coffee. He looked at the thermos like he never saw it before. Wow. He could usually hold his liquor. Note to self: no liquor for his birthday celebration. Shrugging, you left the house and walked towards “Baby.”

 

His brother Dean, gave Baby to Sam when he graduated Stanford. Just before Sam jumps into the car, he notices that the license plate reads: OTO29C. Sam looks at it confused. Why is he looking at the license? What is with him? Or is something wrong with the plate? That’s a silly idea.

 

“Come on, Sam.”

 

He looks utterly confused but gets into the car. You check your mirror and glance at him before you drive off to his law office. Sam is the first one to break the silence.

 

“So … um … how long have we been together?”

 

“Five years, Sam. We’ve lived together for three. You know you’re starting to scare me. Since your memory seems to be a little spotty, I just wanted to remind you that today is your birthday. Happy birthday, honey.”

 

Your hand slips from the wheel and slides in between Sam’s legs rubbing his hardening cock. You wink at him before the light changes to green again. You turn around the corner to Sam’s law office.

 

“Here you go, honey. My baby, the big shot lawyer. I wonder what case you’ll be working on today.”

 

Sam seems utterly confused. You frown at him, upset that he’s so confused. He makes to get out but your hand stops him.

 

“Not just yet, tiger.”

 

You carefully grab the collar of his suit and pull his lips to yours. He’s surprised but responds back and kisses you. Sammy’s coming back to me, a good sign indeed. You gave Sam the keys to the car and a piece of paper with your address on it.

 

“Just so you don’t get lost getting home. I’m giving you the car because I think you need some normalcy here. You’re freaking me out right now and I want you to be OK. This is your birthday sweetie. I love you so much. So fucking much. You take care and have a great day at work. I’ll get a ride from my friend. It’s no trouble really. Now go in.”

 

Sam gave you the most adorable confused puppy dog look that always had you smiling. You got out of the car waving at him and called your friend for a ride back.  


Sam’s day went by so fast he barely had time to think about anything. There was a ton of paperwork to do and clients to see and he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. He had a meeting with one client but he totally spaced out. He wanted to help. He knew he helped people. That seemed familiar but he just couldn’t focus. After four hours of “work” which basically just meant Sam being confused and looking through the files for clues, he called Dean.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Sammy? You OK?”

 

“You know I don’t really know. I need to see you.”

 

“Now? Aren’t you at work?”

 

“Yeah, but I really need to talk to you.

 

“Yeah sure. Come right over.”

 

“Great. What’s the address?”

 

“You forgot where the garage is?”

 

“Did Y/N and you celebrate a day early?”

 

“Very funny.”

 

“Touchy. OK. 143 Joreloman Avenue.”

 

“Be right there.”

 

Sam hung up, went on google maps quickly and nearly ran out of the office ignoring the secretary. She called after him but all Sam could think about was seeing Dean. Sam drove straight to the garage Dean said he worked in only to find you there.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Uh you’re here early. Is everything OK?”

 

 

"Yeah fine. I just don’t feel well and….can I talk to Dean? Alone?”

 

“Sure.”

 

 _Doesn’t feel well? He’s sick? Doesn’t look sick. What is he really feeling and why doesn’t he trust me with it? How can I fix it if he won’t tell me? Did I say something wrong?_  
You closed the door behind you giving them the illusion of privacy as she pressed your ear to the door. Dean turned down the music and got out from under the car he was working on when he noticed a shadow fall over him.

 

“Dean something is wrong.”

 

He knows?

 

“What are you talking about Sam? Are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know Dean. This isn’t right. Me settling down with Y/N and you…”

 

He looked down and saw Dean’s engagement ring.

 

“You’re getting married?”

 

“Wow that was some night. Are you OK Sam?”

 

“Yeah I just…. I don’t know I feel like something is off you know?”

 

“Off? We have normal apple pie lives. Our father always wanted this for us. He was always traveling with the army and that made it difficult for us to really put down roots. But you and I are lucky. We both found amazing girls who love us and whom we love deeply in return. We’re happy, Sammy. Don’t go messing it up thinking you need something else. You don’t. You have Y/N and she’s a hell of a girl.”

 

_That was one hell of a speech, Dean. Good work._

 

Everything happened in a blur for Sam after that. There was cake, lots of chocolate cake, presents, laughing, and close friends and family. Though Sam didn’t know any of these people or the stories they told about him. Dad died of a stroke and mom died of an illness when he was just a baby. Somehow he doubted that. How did these people know what Sam was afraid of? How did they know about his injuries and scars? Who were these people and why were they smiling? Sam was going through the motions not feeling connected in the moment to what was happening. He watched as they played Monopoly. Y/N won and Dean was moody as hell. No one drank thinking that would probably be best given Sam’s memory loss. You knew something was up and you remained supportive and constantly touched him. You took him home early. He looked different, far away.

 

“I’m losing him.”

 

He didn’t say anything in the car ride. When you both arrived at home, Sam went straight for the photo albums and sat looking at them on the sofa. You knew Sam when you were kids and there were pictures to prove it. John even sometimes coached Dean’s little league. You were so happy in those pictures, so much love was there. And at that moment Sam saw a man in a gray t-shirt and jeans. His face was pale and his eyes were dead but trained on Sam’s. The figure didn’t move just stood in front of the sofa. The man looked dehydrated and his skin was peeling a little on his neck. When Sam walked over to the figure attempting to speak to it, it disappeared before his very eyes. You looked in the direction he was staring in. What did he see there? What was happening to him? You could feel his emotions. You knew he was afraid but you couldn’t guess why. You approached him too quickly after the incident and he threw you on the sofa thinking you were something else. You could see the fear and anger in his eyes. What the hell did he think you were? And since when did he attack you?

 

“Wow, Sam. It’s just me.”

 

You held you hands up.

 

“I just came over because I wanted to make my boyfriend feel better. You’re going through something but you never let me in. Ever since you woke up today you feel off, different, I’m losing you. Please Sam, please come back to me.”  
You did the only thing that felt right in the situation you cried in front of him. His grip loosened on your arms and he instantly felt sorry for how he treated you. For the first time today he hugged you.

 

“I don’t know what’s real. Everything feels off, strange like I don’t belong.”

 

He was far gone...

 

Sam was still hugging your small frame.

 

“Do you feel this? Do you feel me? I’m real? This is real Sam. Let me show you.”

 

You took his hand and led him to the bedroom walking him around the door to the wall. You shut the door quietly and cupped his face kissing him passionately.

 

“Let me feel you. Let me love you. Let me remind you what’s real. You belong here in the arms of the woman who loves you, baby. Happy birthday Sammy.”

 

Sam was lost in this moment, grasping for you, for your flesh, for the comfort you could offer him. You both practically ripped each other’s clothes off. You could sense that Sam was still hesitant and you threw him back against the door. Your lips went to his neck and you kissed it gently before you kissed every inch of him. You even licked his nipples and kissed his belly button. Your hands massaged his ass while you slowly took his cock in your mouth. You dove forward until your nose hit his pubic hair and held it there closing your eyes feeling his entire cock in your throat. Sam’s hand instantly went to your hair to hold your head there. As if you could read each other he knew the exact moment when you needed air. You were perfectly in tune. He pulled your head closer to his cock and you took him inside your waiting mouth without hesitation. He held you there relishing the sheer bliss of your warm mouth wrapped around his hard cock. After a few minutes he couldn’t take it anymore. He plunged his finger inside you and noticed you were dripping wet. He growled and you giggled biting your lip.

 

“That’s right baby. Give it all to me.” You said in a seductive voice.

 

Without a second thought he pushed you into the wall and grabbed your legs around his waist plunging into you with a swift movement. You both moaned at the sensation. You threw your head back against the wall. You forced yourself to keep your eyes open and to check on Sam. See if he was OK now. He placed a hand on your hips and the other was positioned by your head.

 

“That’s right Sammy. I’m yours, all yours. “

 

Sam sucked harshly on your skin as he started to move inside you. He didn’t let your neck go until it was nice and red. He held your legs with both hand now and bounced you up and down his long thick cock. He tried his best to start slow but you felt so fucking good and he needed this. He needed to know what was real. He went faster and faster making sure to go as deep as he could. After a few minutes he moved you both to the bed, his cock still inside you. He took your legs and moved them so they were at his shoulders. The difference in angle allowed him to go even deeper. You moved your hips in time with him, chasing after your orgasm. Sam’s head rested on your shoulder and you held him while he pistoned inside you. Suddenly he started to see images of him and Dean fighting monsters. Vampires, wendigos, and creature he’s never seen before. Scary images, people dying, blood, screaming. As soon as the flashes appeared they was over. He kept moving inside you shaking off the images. Sam thrust even faster chasing after his own orgasm. You screamed as your orgasm washed over you. This seemed real. The visions were just an illusion. Your walls clenched around Sam’s cock prompting his own release. Sam came inside you, your name on his lips as he shot warm ribbons of cum inside you. He collapsed momentarily on you kissing your forehead. He moved shortly after so he didn’t crush you.

 

“Now that’s birthday sex.”

 

He laughed and closed his eyes slowly coming down from his orgasm when suddenly he saw more images of him and Dean fighting demons. And then the same man appeared to him but this time his skin looked even paler and drier. He looked like he was dying.  
What the hell was he seeing now? You had him.  
Sam excused himself to wash some water on his face and then he saw it. In the mirror he saw himself tied up hanging from the ceiling. A chill came over him. He heard footsteps come over to the bathroom. His memory was slowly coming back to him.

 

“This isn’t real is it?”

 

You were losing him. You had to think fast. Say anything to get him back.

 

“Oh god, Sam not this again? What did you see?”

 

Oh crap. Did you say something wrong?

 

Sam froze.

 

“I didn’t say I saw anything?”

 

“Well you looked blankly and-.”

 

Sam broke the mirror and grabbed a shard of glass.

 

“Baby you’re scaring me right now. What the hell are you doing?”

 

“There’ s an old wives tale that if you’re about to die, you wake up.”

 

“Wake up? This is the real world? There’s no waking up.”

 

“I think you’re wrong. It’s coming back to me. I was tracking a Djinn, Y/N before this. I should have gone with Dean but I went in alone.”

 

There was no point in pretending now. He knew.

 

Your face changed and your eyes darkened as you looked at him. You clapped before you slowly walked over to him.

 

“So you figured it out did ya, Sammy?”

 

You smile back at him.

 

“Huh. I thought I had you there. Have you ever had sex that good?”

 

Sam looked sheepishly at you. You smirked back at him.

 

“Why would you want to give this up? You have a normal life with a great girl like you always wanted? The weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders anymore. No guilt, no sadness, no death just a happy apple pie life.”

 

Sam shakes his head but remains silent.

 

“Your brother is safe and happy here. I love you. We can start a family together. Have a life. What do you have in that world? Only pain and death. You’re alone. Stay with me here and I’ll make you happier than you’ve ever been.”

 

“But I’ll die in three days.”

 

“But it’ll feel like a lifetime Sam.”

 

Suddenly Dean appeared right next to Sam.

 

“Sammy, hey, don’t you dare leave me and Y/N alone here. I can’t go on without my little brother. “

 

“Dean, you aren’t real. I can’t-”

 

“Sure ya can, Sammy. Haven’t we sacrificed enough for the world? Don’t you think we deserve a happy ending after all we’ve been through?”

 

“I wish more than anything that I could stay here with you but this isn’t my life. I save people, hunt things, and I’m not going to lie down and let a Djinn take me out of the game.”

 

“How many people have died because of us? How many people have died just because they knew you? Don’t cha think it would be better if you were here?”

 

“Now I know you’re not Dean. My brother would never say that to me. Nice try.”

 

Sam stabbed himself in the gut and instantly woke up to Dean slapping his face and calling his name softly.

 

“I thought I lost you there.”

 

“You did but I came back.”

 

Dean hugged Sam quickly and undid the ropes binding his brother. Sam saw the man from his dreams. He was trussed up from the ceiling but sadly he looked dead. The man’s skin was peeling and completely dry. There was no heartbeat. Another one I wasn’t in time to save. The Djinn was instantly on Dean. They wrestled with the knife but the Djinn was more powerful and it clattered to the ground. The Djinn had Dean on the ground, hand on his neck ready to touch him with his glowing blue hand. Sam picked up the knife and stabbed him in the chest twisting the knife just so. It was over.

 

Dean helped his brother back to the car. Sam didn’t say a word. He just thought about what he had given up and whether it was worth it. Sam mumbled – “my beautiful waitress … “Did Dean really think those things? Would Sam really have been happy with you?

 

They checked out of their motel just wanting to get out of this town. Dean couldn’t go on an empty stomach so they stopped at a local diner. Through the window, Sam saw the waitress – saw the girl from his dreams. He saw you.

 

He watched you -- the way your hips swayed, the far off look in your eyes. You were gorgeous and totally his type. Even the Djinn knew it, Sam thought with sudden insight. He couldn’t be with you though he wished he could be, either in real life or in a cheap imitation of you in the Djinn filled dream. He couldn’t stop hunting. He had to save the world again and he couldn’t live with himself if he stopped. He couldn’t just have an apple pie life and forget that people were dying around him. And he couldn’t be with you because he couldn’t have another person he loved die because of him. He and his brother had a long list of enemies.

 

Dean put the food in the car and Sam drove away from the girl of his dreams with the hope that someday when it was safe he would come back.


End file.
